Ganodi
Ganodi was a female Rodian Jedi youngling who lived during the Clone Wars. A starry-eyed Rodian girl, Ganodi was a bright student in the Jedi Temple during the Clone Wars. She underwent an important rite of passage called The Gathering, which required her to enter the heart of the Crystal Cave on Ilum, and discover the crystal that was perfectly attuned to her through the Force. This gem would become the heart of her lightsaber, but first, she needed to overcome despair at the overwhelming nature of the challenge before her. Biography Gathering on Ilum A Force-sensitive Rodian, Ganodi was trained in the ways of the Force at the Coruscant Jedi Temple. When the Clone Wars erupted between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the Order's members were forced to serve in the Grand Army of the Republic. As the war was waged around them, Ganodi was deemed to be one of the top members of her clan and suitable to travel to the sacred Jedi world of Ilum to participate in the ancient ritual known as The Gathering. Escorted to Ilum by Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Ganodi and several other Initiates met with Grand Master Yoda in the Temple at the mouth of the Crystal Caves.1 Entering into the caves in search of a crystal for use in her personal lightsaber, Ganodi was accompanied by fellow Initiate Gungi as they searched the labyrinthine caves. Coming across a massive subterranean lake, Gungi was confident that his crystal lay on a frozen island in the midst of the lake. Parting ways so the Wookiee could pursue his own journey, Ganodi delved deeper into the caves, finding her mission to be hopeless as she couldn't find any crystals. Cursing her mentors for sending her into the caves to freeze to death, Ganodi fell into a cave filled with crystals, and was struck by the fear she would not be able to find her own unique crystal most attuned to her. Despite her fear, Ganodi found hope in the Force and was guided to the correct crystal, revealing the others to simply be illusions created by the caves manipulation of her fears. Making her way out of the caves and back to the Temple when the crystal was secured in her pocket, Master Yoda commended her on finding hope in the Force.1 Attack on the Crucible Returning to the Crucible, Ganodi and the rest of the younglings were eager to undertake the next part of their training—the actual construction of their lightsabers. On board, they met Professor Huyang, an ancient droid who taught lightsaber construction aboard the vessel. Ganodi was surprised that a droid would be able to train them in a Jedi art form, but Huyang assured the young Rodian that he was more than proficient in the matter. Huyang showed the younglings countless models of lightsabers, then asked them to visualize their own particular models. Once they were able to see their saber in their minds, only then would they be able to build the weapon. The meditation and construction, however, were interrupted by a sudden attack by Hondo Ohnaka and his pirate gang.3 Fortunately, Tano devised a plan to remove the ship from the pirates. Ganodi and Zatt were able to follow her plan and reach the cockpit where they were ordered to work with R2-D2 to get the power restored. In the process of disengaging from the pirate ship, the Acushnet, Tano was caught in the vacuum's pull. Though she was able to force every pirate from the Crucible, she ended up aboard the Acushnet instead, where she was quickly captured. Rescuing Ahsoka After Ahsoka was kidnapped by Hondo and his gang, Ganodi and the younglings continued their training onboard the Crucible where they were able to construct their lightsabers successfully, except Katooni. After receiving distress signal from Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ganodi followed Petro's way in rescuing Ahsoka when the ship's coolant was leaking. While the other younglings went on to rescue Ahsoka, Ganodi was indeed the only Youngling of the group to stay since she had attended pilot training.3 Battle of Florrum After the Younglings were successful in rescuing Ahsoka during an entertainment of Preigo's Traveling World of Wonder, Ganodi received contact from Petro to prepare the ship and leave Florrum. Eventually they could not escape when Ahsoka and the Younglings were been chased by Gwarm and a group of pirates that were able to pick up their trail. The pirates were successful in capturing them after the Crucible had crashed. When General Grievous droid army invaded the planet, Ahsoka and the younglings convinced them to free them and work together in rescuing Hondo Ohnaka.4 Eventually, they were able to find Hondo's cell and Hondo convinced the younglings to show him their lightsabers and see if they were ready for battle against the Separatists, but Katooni was the only one who didn't finish hershad hers. After freeing the rest of prisoners, Ganodi and the younglings went into battle against the droid army and were able to escape the planet from Slave I. The Younglings were safe with Obi-Wan when Hondo deposited them back to friendly space. Personality and traits Ganodi was somewhat unconfident like her classmate Katooni, but was very lively, smart, and had a bit of an attitude sometimes. She was the only known member of her clan to be able to fly a starship. Ganodi is selfless she shows this when she tried to go back into the cave to help Petro and Kantooni. She is loyal, nice, kind, caring and honest she also worries a lot. Powers and abilities Ganodi was a young Jedi Initiate and one of the top in her class. She is able to use telekinesis being able to build her own lightsaber. She is capable with a lightsaber being able to strike down several battle droids, she is also the only one among her group that has pilot skills. Ganodi was also able to make repairs to Professor Huyang after he was damaged. Gallery Images Ganodi-Crystal Caves.png|Ganodi searching for her lightsaber crystal within the Crystal Caves. StandingUpToGrievous-ANB.png|Ganodi and her friends stand up to General Grievous Young-Jedi-Lightsabers.jpg|The various lightsabers possessed by the Young Jedi. Ganodi's lightsaber is at far right. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Kids Category:Aliens Category:Telekinetics Category:Inconclusive Category:Humanoid Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Selfless Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Strong-Willed Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Amazons Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Bond Protector Category:Passionate Learners